


The Concierge's Crush

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Crushes, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz notices that Red is acting different lately, like he has a crush on her. One night at his safe house, they discuss the matter and a romantic romp ensues.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	The Concierge's Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluff (and smut) fest to cheer up after my sad fic. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes.

Liz had noticed a change in Red’s behaviour lately; it was sweet but she wondered what brought it on. He started bringing her coffee and a few baked goods she just had to try, he would stand closer to her sometimes and look at her more. He smiled more than he smirked. Either he was just in a fantastic mood all the time now, or he had a crush on her. Did crime lords have crushes?

Liz was sitting on Red’s sofa, texting with Aram about some developments in the latest case. She could tell that Red was watching her; she eventually glanced at him and he just continued staring at her, although his lips formed the slightest smile.

“…What’s up?” Liz asked curiously.

“Nothing.” Red said.

“Okay…” She said, unconvinced.

Liz sent off the final text to Aram, then she put her phone on the coffee table and looked at Red again. He was gazing affectionately at her and she felt a little unsettled.

“Um…are you sure nothing’s up? Do you want to tell me something?” Liz asked.

“…I enjoy the way you frown ever so slightly when you’re texting about something serious.” Red said.

“Oh. I didn’t realize I did that.” She said wryly.

“It’s cute.” He said.

“Oh. Thanks.” She said.

Red smiled and continued watching her. Liz began blushing; she was used to Red paying attention to her, but not _this_ much. He wouldn’t stop staring. She chuckled and turned towards him.

“Red, you’re staring at me.” Liz said.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, I just like looking at you.” Red said, then he looked at the TV, which was off.

“It’s okay, it’s just…you’re in a funny mood, and I’m wondering why.” She said.

“I don’t know, I can’t seem to help myself. You look extra adorable tonight.” He said.

“Wow. Thank you.” She said amusedly.

Red tilted his head and studied her face.

“I’d _love_ to just grab you and kiss you.” He said.

Liz’s mouth dropped open as she processed this revelation.

“Like…romantically, or…because I’m ’adorable’?” She asked.

“Both. May I demonstrate?” He said.

Liz found herself nodding dazedly; her curiosity and attraction to Red were getting the better of her. Red leaned closer, put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips to hers. Liz felt her heart pounding as she was immersed in everything ‘Red’; his warm hands, his subtle expensive scent, his perfect kiss. It felt like fireworks were going off inside her. The kiss was over much too soon; he pulled back and she gaped at him in amazement. Liz was lost for words for several moments.

“…Can you do that again?” Liz asked.

Red smirked and leaned in again, this time giving Lizzie a slow, romantic, sensual kiss. He felt her mouth open, so he opened his mouth and kissed her passionately; he teased her by barely putting his tongue in her mouth. She pressed harder, trying to get more. Liz was extraordinarily turned on by Red’s erotic kiss. She was ready to jump on his lap and start humping him, but she refrained. She knew he had a way with women, but she never experienced his skills first hand before. After a longer, more satisfying kiss, Red pulled back and smiled at Lizzie, who looked lustful and dazed.

“Was this one better?” Red asked, smirking.

“Uh huh.” Liz confirmed weakly.

“I’m glad you liked it. I only ever want to please you, Lizzie, and give you what you want…what you _need_. I’ll do anything for you, if you’ll let me.” He said.

Liz was willing to let Red do anything and everything for her.

“I…” She said, thinking of the possibilities.

“What do you want, sweetheart? What do you _really_ want?” He asked.

Liz blushed.

“You…” Liz confessed.

“Mm. How do you want me?” Red said.

“Naked…on the bed…” She said more boldly.

“Hm. And then what?” He rumbled.

“I…want you to kiss me some more and get on top of me…I want you to make love to me.” She said, still blushing a little.

Red smiled gently.

“You've developed a bit of a crush on me, haven't you Lizzie?” Red asked; he was pleasantly surprised by how much she wanted him.

“Red, I’ve always had a crush on you.” Liz blurted out.

The look on Red’s face was priceless; he was in total shock.

“…You _have_?” He asked, astonished.

“Yes.” She said.

“I had no idea. I’ve always had a crush on you, too.” He said.

“What? You just started giving me signals a little while ago!” She said in surprise.

“I suppose I was ready to test the waters…” He said.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

“We’ve had crushes on each other the whole time and we’ve been clueless like a bunch of idiots. What are we waiting for?” Liz said humorously.

“Come on.” Red said, then they got up and he ushered her into his bedroom.

They began quickly stripping their clothes off.

“I’m supposed to be a profiler, and I didn’t realize you had feelings for me before last week.” Liz said wryly, then she tossed her bra across the room.

“It’s alright, I’m just as clueless as you.” Red said.

Lizzie gave him an offended look, but then she giggled.

“Thanks, Red.” She said.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said amusedly, taking his socks off.

They briefly and very lustfully surveyed each other before getting on the bed and meeting in the middle. Red noticed that Lizzie leaned closer but she wanted him to kiss her first, so he closed the gap and pressed his lips to hers. She hummed softly in pleasure. Liz felt like she was melting into the bed as she laid back while Red passionately kissed her. He slowly caressed her breasts, touching every erogenous nerve there. Red was thrilled; Lizzie very quietly moaned every now and then, and she arched into his touch. They brushed lips and looked into each other’s eyes.

“Raymond…” Liz said, trying out his full name.

“Mm. You say that so beautifully…say it again.” Red said quietly.

“ _Raymond_.” She purred while smiling slightly.

“Show me how you like to be touched, Lizzie…” He said breathily.

Lizzie eagerly took his hand and moved it down her tummy, then down between her legs. She made the sweetest little sound as she pressed his fingers against her soft delicate folds.

“Ohh baby…” Red sighed lustfully.

“Mmm. Yeah, like that.” Liz responded as he began gently pressing in circles, stimulating her clit.

Red nuzzled and kissed her neck. He felt her clit becoming harder under his fingers, and her breathing was heavier. Lizzie guided his hand down so that his middle fingertip rubbed her inner lips. He very gently continued the motion, up and down, not entering her. She was wet, so her inner lips opened and his finger slid between them.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart. Do you like this?” Red rumbled, delicately tickling along her opening, coating his finger with her wetness.

“Mm…yes…” Liz said breathily; she loved how gentle he was.

Liz put her hand beside her, running the back of it down along Red’s chest and abdomen, then she grasped his cock. She was even more aroused now that she felt his warm, silky, weighty member in her hand. She listened intently to his low moan as she began stroking him. Liz moved her hand slowly up and down, gradually giving him shorter, firmer strokes. She caressed the head of his cock, then pumped just underneath it. Red groaned quietly and became distracted from pleasuring her.

“Raymond…please make love to me…I want you inside me when you come.” Liz said as she became desperately horny.

Red didn’t hesitate; he got on top of Lizzie and kissed her while nudging her entrance, lubricating his tip. Lizzie moaned into the kiss at the sensation. He barely managed to keep his composure, especially as he pressed into her and slowly went deeper. Red was snugly surrounded by Lizzie’s wet silky walls. She felt exquisite. Liz realized that no other man felt _this_ amazing inside her; only Red. It was like they were made to fit together, and he felt perfect.

“Oh my god…” Liz purred breathily as he began thrusting.

Red liked that response. He pressed closer onto Lizzie and she wrapped her legs around him while clutching his back with her hands. She rocked her hips to meet his thrusts, and she was making cute little whimpers of pleasure.

“…Lizzie…” Red whispered in bliss.

“Mm!” She mewled excitedly in response.

Liz was getting incredible sensations as Red’s cock glided in and out. She got the right balance of friction and slipperiness, he was rubbing her g-spot _and_ causing slight pressure on her clit as he pressed his lower body onto hers. She brought her knees up higher at his sides and slid her hands up to hold onto his shoulders. They moved faster together as their need increased.

“Mm! Yes! _Red!_ ” Liz mewled.

Red was on the verge of coming but he was determined to make Lizzie come with him. He thrust faster and put more weight on her to press her clit. She whimpered and panted for several moments, then she let out the most sexual moan as she climaxed. Red immediately followed; he groaned breathily and stayed deep inside her as he felt the release. He spurted strongly into her while she writhed in pleasure. Liz was experiencing wave after wave of ecstasy, heightened by the gratification she felt from having Red come inside her. It was so sexy and intimate, it drove her wild.

Red was surprised when Lizzie reached down and pulled his lower back, holding him tightly; she moaned and ground her hips, revelling in the slipperiness of his semen. He shuddered slightly, while Lizzie reached another orgasm. She moaned softly with each breath, then she relaxed and sighed. Liz blushed lightly as Red looked at her.

“I couldn’t resist…” Liz said coyly.

“You can do whatever you want, baby. If you want to keep going and have ten orgasms, I’m up for it.” Red said lovingly.

Liz giggled.

“That’s a lot…but I could probably get there. You just drive me _crazy_.” She said, feeling awestruck.

“You drive me crazy, too. I wish we would’ve known this about each other sooner.” He said, smirking.

“Yeah, we’re silly.” She said wryly.

“That’s okay. At least we’re doing this _now_. Better late than never.” He said.

“Yes.” She said.

Liz smiled as Red touched noses with her and kissed her. She felt him grind his hips, causing more slippery sensations in her.

“ _Oh_ , Raymond…” Liz said, enticed and aroused again.

“You like that?” Red rumbled.

“Yeah.” She purred.

“Mm.” He responded.

Red withdrew and then slipped against Lizzie’s clit. It only took several moments before she had her third orgasm. He watched adoringly.

“Three adorable orgasms down, seven more to go.” Red said playfully.

“Red!” Liz playfully scolded, but then she felt him slip against her again. Maybe ten orgasms _was_ realistic.

Red chuckled deviously.

**~The End~**


End file.
